The apparatus generally relates to grouted ceramic, marble, stone, or porcelain flooring tiles that have separated in part from the underlying foundation for the purpose of resetting them properly. The apparatus also relates to removing fully set tiles to be used in other areas of a floor for the purpose of replacing cracked tiles or tiles that cannot be repaired.